This grant supplies funds for the purchase of a Zeiss 109 transmission electron microscope and a digitizing facility. This multiuser facility will support research programs on 1) genome sequence organization and DNA replication in pro- and eukaryotes; 2) bacterial chromosome structure; 3) the regulation of cellular microtubule assembly and 4) the development of the immune system.